This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of the research project is to identify the structure of glycans and the nature of the linkage to the protein (2100 wild type, 2100 [unreadable][unreadable]Fuc and 2100 [unreadable]lfg) which is unknown.